


Start Spreading the News

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Jack Ryder and Vicki Vale have noticed the odd behavior of the Wayne Family. He might have some insight she doesn't and just wants to give Bruce a heads up. Not that the man will appreciate it.
Relationships: Jack Ryder & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Past Bruce Wayne/Vicki Vale, Past Jack Ryder/Vicki Vale
Kudos: 14





	Start Spreading the News

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show how weird the family looked to the general public and to write Jack Ryder as the outsider trying to make sense out of it all. Since he's not the Creeper in this he isn't off the walls in terms of his personality. I'm sort of blending different versions of the character.

When Vicki asked to meet him a million scenarios ran through his head, but none of them had come close to the topic she had wanted to discuss. Certainly not the family life of Bruce Wayne and his adopted children.

"Not what you expected, Jack?"

Neither one of them were one to mince words and he was well known for speaking his mind. If she didn't want honesty she never would have asked his opinion.

"This is tabloid news, Vicki. Isn't that a bit beneath you?"

Vicki snorted before taking a swig of her coffee, likely thinking of the irony of Jack Ryder commenting on the worthiness of a story. It was true that not all of his pieces were award winning material but for the most part he stood by his work. Going after Bruce Wayne, much less his kids, had always been seen as pretty damn low in Gotham. Not just because of the power behind his name either, the idea of taking on the city's most well known orphan was typically seen as pretty sleazy.

Jack could shrug it off himself if the story warranted it but at the moment he didn't understand what was so newsworthy. There simply wasn't enough information to make a story, no editor would print her words and no station would give her screen time. Any reporter worthy of the title knew it was a waste of time if all you had was idle speculation. 

"Fine, tell me where this so-called story is going, because all I'm hearing is you struggling to put together a family drama." Raising an eyebrow Jack paused to consider his wording before plowing ahead anyway. "This isn't some personal vendetta with Wayne, is it Vic?"

It was a potentially dangerous subject to approach, there was history between Bruce Wayne and Vicki. They dated, we're friends with benefits, something like that once upon a time. He never asked for clarification since it was awkward to ask for details on a relationship with an ex. Well it was for him anyway, the last thing Jack wanted was to make things weird between them. Vicki and him got along pretty well after breaking up, he didn't want to ruin a good thing by putting his foot in his mouth when it came to her personal life.

"That implies we were closer than we were." Rolling her eyes skyward Vicki gave an exasperated sigh. "That man is impossible to get close to, just when you think you understand him..."

He winced because he knew exactly what she meant, she just didn't know Bruce had a night job as Batman. Not that Jack was much better when it came to secrets, she still didn't know he was the Creeper. But Bruce...Bruce's issues with commitment, with real intimacy ran deeper than most. Just working with the man made him feel a twinge of sympathy for those that had to put up with him for longer than a handful of missions. A gargoyle was more expressive (and likely a better confidant) than Batman.

"So I heard. Frankly this whole thing sounds like you might be reading a little too much into some family dispute. And given the timing it makes sense that they'd all be on edge."

Privately Jack worried what would become of Batman in the midst of his grief. The superhero community still talked about the dark time when he lost a Robin and became something scarier. The death of Alfred Pennyworth, of Bruce's father figure, was sure to bring out the darkness in him once more.

"This started before Alfred's death, with Jason Todd's disappearance. Why didn't Bruce talk about him for years? Where has he been?" She had that determined gleam in her eye, Vicki had that look whenever she suspected someone was hiding something. As far as Jack knew her instincts had never been wrong.

It was a weird position to be in, he knew she was right but as a vigilante he felt like he had to try to steer her away. Sure Bruce could allegedly take care of himself and Jack owed him nothing. But if he could help out why not make the effort?

"Didn't you interview the kid? Don't tell me it slipped your mind to ask."

Oh he knew perfectly well that the kid wouldn't answer her and why. But it wasn't like he was going to give up the pretense of being just as ignorant as her. One slip up and Jack wouldn't sleep for a month because Vicki would hound him for intel. It was an admirable trait to seek the truth, just as long as you weren't the one she was grilling.

"You know me better than that. Jay made it clear that he wanted to keep his life private and wouldn't agree to the interview unless I kept it focused on the casino." She drained the remainder of her drink making a face when she realized it had gone cold. 

He hadn't missed the nickname, if memory served Vicki and Bruce were a thing back when Jason was Robin. Maybe she still had a soft spot for him and that was why she couldn't find it in herself to push for the elusive answers she wanted.

"From what I learned afterward he only wanted to own the Iceberg to give it to the Su sisters. It's hard to find work for ex-cons and well...I think the situation reminded him of his dad. Willis Todd used to be a hired henchman after all." Vicki shrugged. "Apparently Batman came by once and knocked Suzie Su out but never had a solid reason for being there. Some think he was suspicious of the sisters, maybe he was. Maybe supporting them made everyone distrustful of Jason."

_Nope, more like Bruce was harassing his kid after learning he legally existed again._

Everyone knew what a control freak Batman was and when it came to his kids his nasty habits only got worse. From what Jack had put together their relationship had been strained ever since Jason had come back to life. Partly because of Jason's deeds as Red Hood but nothing he had done since to redeem himself seemed to help. Bruce didn't trust the kid and put safe guards in place to have the upper hand. Jason must have outmaneuvered his mentor by having Vicki interview him.

Having a talk with Bruce over, well anything, isn't something Jack likes to pursue. In most cases he'd get better answers from an honest to god wall than the unmoving Batman. Call it a professional courtesy, but he feels compelled to let the man know Vicki might be after him. They've never been close even if their privy to secrets they keep hidden from the world at large. Not because there's a grudge between them, they just never developed anything beyond a strictly working relationship. Not as Bruce Wayne and Jack Ryder, certaintly not as Batman and the Creeper. They both need their own space to deal with their particular types of madness.

After finishing up their conversation Jack makes his way over to Wayne Towers to have a talk he'd rather not have. Bruce doesn't seem surprised when Jack meets him, the man rarely ever gets caught off guard. Not even the friendly warning of Vicki getting suspicious seems to ruffles him in the slightest. 

"You're telling me Vicki believes a family squabble is a valid story?" The standard 'why are you bothering me again' response that he's well versed with from his time as Creeper. Which he can admit is mostly valid when he's in his alter ego. Usually it doesn't bother him but he's there as Jack Ryder. A man that built up enough of an reputation over the years that he should be taken seriously. "I'm not really sure why you think this is concerning."

"Vicki is **_very_** perspective, Bruce." Why does he have to remind him of this? Did Bruce really forget how good Vicki was? "She once connected an embellizing scheme based on how the woman's husband acted at a dinner party. You and your family are a glaring neon sign that something is seriously wrong."

Still the man remains as stoned faced as ever, Jack isn't surprised even if it's still frustrating as hell. Yes, Bruce doesn't typically care about what the papers say, but there usually is a pretty big exception in regards to his family. He didn't like to see his parents names dragged through the mud or having his kids targeted. Shouldn't he be more concerned? Jack gave the other man a quick inspection noting the signs of exhaustion and telltale marks of grief. Maybe Bruce was just too worn out to react to a potential threat that only seemed like a distant possibility at the moment.

"Okay, let me put this another way. You usually conduct yourselves better in public and this outing gave some bad impressions. The tribute also raised a number of questions. Why was the commissioner's daughter with you?"

"Barbara is part of the family." The answer comes without any hesitation and in any other situation it would be admirable.

"Not to the general public, Bruce. No one knows how she's currently connected to you, many are assuming it's romantically based on this. Her father is missing and she's seen with the Wayne family mourning their butler. The only person who's wasn't officially part of your clan by adoption or blood that should have been present is Julia Pennyworth. Why wasn't she there instead?"

These are perfectly valid questions that every reporter in Gotham had to have been asking. The fact that Bruce hadn't taken it all into account was worrying.

Bruce says nothing in his defense nor in ways of explanation, he just sits there waiting for Jack to continue. Well, it's not like he hasn't gone through interviews like this before. Batman is just a harder nut to crack even in an off the record conversation. Not that Bruce has anything to fear, all Jack's doing is making sure a fellow vigilante knows someone is on his scent and how he's messing up. There's no need for drama even if their nightly personas dressed like theatre kids on a last minute Spirit Halloween shopping spree. ...Which actually isn't all that far off for Jack.

"A number of your actual children weren't accounted for." The ones that weren't present raised a lot of red flags although no one had stated why, yet. "Duke Thomas. While I don't think he's currently in your care--he's not living at the manor, right?--he was in the past. Cassandra Cain. Admittedly I'm pretty sure most of Gotham isn't aware of her but those of us that are find her absence curious. And of course there's Jason Todd."

Jack noticed the tension in Bruce's shoulders when Jason was mentioned and knew that was the button to push.

"Why wasn't Jason with you during the tribute? All of Gotham knows he's alive, he did an interview with Vicki. You saw that, didn't you?" He was trending dangerous waters and knew it. The way Bruce clenched his jaw told him how the dark knight felt about that reveal. The kid had obviously blindsighted him with such a bold move.

"I saw it." Cold blue eyes matched his frigid tone, one Jack recognized as a warning. It almost made him laugh. As if either of them had the common sense not to plow head first into danger. At least Jack had enough self awareness to realize how unstable his life could be.

"And he wasn't invited _because_...?"

When he still recieved no reply he waited a beat before shrugging. If Bruce wanted to play hardball then Jack would just have to remind the man why Jack Ryder was someone to be taken seriously.

"You had a list of people invited to this function that security checked at the door and Jason's name wasn't on the list. I mean I spotted him there anyway--I'm guessing he snuck in--but you refused to let him mourn with the family. The snub was pretty glaring, more so when you consider the way you pointedly ignored his return to the public eye. All of Gotham was talking about the kid and his long absence yet you refused to say anything other than the standard 'no comment' when asked. Now this? Got to state the obvious Bruce: it never looks good when the rich guy goes out of his way to ignore the poor kid from Crime Alley. Sends a bad message that the whole city has heard loud and clear."

 _'Bruce Wayne the hypocrite, the man who got rid of his unwanted charity case.'_ Jack wondered if Bruce or the rest of the family had ever seen what was trending with Jason Todd online. (Besides the poll Jason won for being the most desired bachelor in Gotham.) He doubted Bruce bothered to look, but Gotham had taken notice of Jason's absence.

"Jason isn't around to interview, you are, yet you refuse to talk about him?"

"It's a private matter."

"Not when you're such a public figure, Bruce." Jack didn't like to kick a man when he was down (most of the time) but he dealt in facts. Hard truths that Bruce should have known by now. "Gotham doesn't see Batman as it's great protector after the mess with Bane. Bruce Wayne hasn't come out looking so great either and everyone has seen the strain within the family. The kids are barely present anymore and when they are things are awkward at best."

The slight dip in Bruce's shoulders tells him that the man is well aware of these facts. Then why isn't he doing anything about it?

"Tim seemed like the heir apparent of Wayne Industries, but he's rarely seen in the city anymore. As beloved as Dick was and as much as the press loves to fawn over Damian neither are considered 'one of us'. Jason Todd **is** Gotham, in the eyes of the people he represents us more than either of your alter egos ever could. He had a rough life then got taken in by you. Jason disappeared, no one mentioned him for years and once he returns the family remains silent. Do you have any idea how that's seen? Do you care?"

Bruce's lips thinned, he had stopped looking at Jack some time ago and started staring down at his hands. He was listening, he just didn't know what to say. That was okay, Jack was used to doing all the talking.

"I know the problem isn't the Su sisters, despite, uh, one of them taking a children's hospital hostage once." That was a rather important detail especially since Batman hadn't openly investigated the Su family since. "You only seemed interested in the Iceberg when Jason was in control."

"He crossed the line." Bruce shot back.

So this was a vigilante thing...did the kid kill off a criminal or something? Jack frowned because he must be off his game if he was this out of the loop. As far as knew Red Hood hadn't taken a life for some time.

"When?" 

It was Bruce's turn to frown, looking at Jack like he was speaking a language he had yet to decipher.

"He shot Penguin."

"And?" Much like the shooting with the mayor Red Hood had apparently done another fake out. Surely Batman would have been aware of this. The two of them likely planned it out together because there was no way a hero with his reputation didn't know. Batman was the go-to-hero for investigations after all.

Instead of answering Bruce rubbed his forehead and no doubted prepared some long winded speech that nitpicked Jason's work. It didn't matter, Jack wasn't one of his kids or JL buddies. He didn't have to humor the man by listening to whatever debate of morals was taking place. The Creeper wasn't a shiny example of a hero either and hadn't come there to be lectured by proxy.

"It's kind of sad that you give the rest of us more slack than him. I don't know the kid but he seems nice enough for an outlaw. I was even offered a spot on his team. I can't remember the last time that happened."

Granted the situation wasn't ideal with Artemis Grace as a member. The two of them had issues and a history that would only hinder any team up. Still, part of him thinks it would have been fun to work with the 'Dark Trinity.' The Creeper was never a typical crime fighter and would surely fit better among a group of misfits than in the League.

The figure across from him jerked, for the first time Bruce Wayne's cool facade cracked.

"Jason asked you to be on his team?"

It might not be appropriate but Jack can't help it, he smirks. It's always gratifying to know something the Dark Knight isn't aware of.

"When did he--?"

Techically the Creeper was asked by Bizarro without the approval of his other teammates but if Bruce wanted to know more maybe he should have talked to his kid himself.

"We're getting off topic, Bruce. I'm sorry about Alfred but you need to pull yourself together. Work on whatever issues you have with your family and then do some much needed P.R., okay? Gotham and your family need you to be strong as Batman and Bruce Wayne. Believe me, I know it's easy to forget how closely linked the two sides are. But if things keep going the way they are you're going to lose everything. It might not be Vicki, but someone is going to take advantage of this. Just remember what's really important Bruce, because you already lost enough loved ones. Don't lose more because you want to ignore the problems, that just makes it worse."

Jack gave a faint smile when Bruce met his gaze.

"Not that I'm talking from experience or anything." Heading towards the door he gave a mock salute. Old habit really, it used to be part of his sign off on his old show. "Take care, Bruce."

There was only much he could say, the rest was up to the other man. It was a pretty daunting challenge to meet but Jack wasn't jaded enough to think it was impossible. Near impossible? Sure, but he'd like to believe there was still hope for all of them.

_Even jackasses like us, Bruce._


End file.
